1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to markers, and in particular to a terrestrial marker post adapted for locating buried utility lines and the like, and a method and apparatus for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marker posts are commonly used for marking the locations of various underground objects. For example, utility lines are often buried. In many locations utility lines are required to be placed underground for aesthetic reasons.
In recent years fiber-optic cable networks have been installed in many parts of the country. A common installation procedure involves trenching or boring underground and placing the fiber-optic cables within protective plastic conduit. The fiber-optic cables have many advantages for telecommunications, including the ability to efficiently transmit large amounts of data. However, the potential earnings losses associated with an inoperative fiber-optic cable can be very large, because relatively high revenues are commonly generated from their transfer of correspondingly large amounts of data for telecommunications customers.
Excavating equipment and operations pose significant threats to buried utility lines, including fiber-optic cables. Natural gas pipelines, for example, pose an explosion risk. Electrical power lines have attendant risks of damage and injuries related to electrical power. Accidentally severing a buried fiber-optic cable can subject an excavation contractor to significant liability for interrupted service.
In order to control such risks, utility companies and service providers have marked the locations of their underground lines and provided information regarding same, such as toll-free numbers, which excavators are encouraged to xe2x80x9ccall before diggingxe2x80x9d. A common pre-existing type of marker includes a length of plastic pipe with one end embedded in the ground and the other end mounting a cap. The cap can have printed thereon warning information, and can be color-coded for the type of buried utility, e.g.: bluexe2x80x94water; yellowxe2x80x94natural gas; redxe2x80x94electric; orange (white)xe2x80x94fiber-optic, etc. Such utility markers tend to be relatively effective and are widely recognized. Another advantage is that they are relatively easy to install, but unfortunately many of the prior art designs were easily removed. For example, the surrounding soil can often be loosened by manipulating the above-ground portion of a marker post. The prior art marker posts were thus susceptible to vandalism, theft, etc. A previous solution to this problem involved extending a peg through the embedded portion of the marker post and into the surrounding soil for pullout resistance. However, the pegs and their receivers represented additional components and installation steps, thus adding to the installed costs of the marker posts. Moreover, installing the pegs was sometimes overlooked whereby the marker posts were unprotected.
Heretofore there has not been available a marker post and manufacturing method with the advantages and features of the present invention.